Увидеть будущее
by ZanaSamah
Summary: После взрыва на уроке зельеварения Гермиона и Снейп оказываются в своих будущих телах. Выясняется, что они женаты и имеют детей. Смогут ли ученица и учитель не выдать себя и притворяться мужем и женой?


**Глава 1. Начало и его последствия.**

Война закончилась. Всего два слова, но какой в них смысл. Закончились года волдемортовского террора, и наступило светлое время. Все люди вздохнули с облегчением. Жизнь постепенно возвращается в своё русло.

Гермиона шла по коридору Хогвартса и думала, что это замечательно – снова сюда вернутся. Когда Гермиона узнала, что всем кто пропустил седьмой курс можно вернуться в школу, то очень обрадовалась. И не только из-за восполнения потерянных знаний. Казалось, стены старинной школы звали и манили к себе, а мысль, что надо расстаться с замком казалась абсурдной.

В этом году Гермиона снова пользовалась маховиком времени, чего она с большим трудом добилась от профессора МакГонагал. Девушка хотела сдать ЖАБА по всем предметам и вот уже второй день посещала занятия, пользуясь маховиком. Это было очень сложно, но теперь она не должна была скрывать это от своих друзей.

Кстати, о них. Гарри и Рон вернулись в Хогвартс, как и большинство их однокурсников. Гарри был теперь на одном курсе с Джинни и часто сбегал вместе с ней с уроков, чтобы уединится в уютном уголке школьного двора. Рон… Да, с Роном она пробовала встречаться, и сначала всё было хорошо, но потом начались частые ссоры и они поняли, что лучше им быть просто друзьями. Теперь девушкой Рона была… Панси Паркинсон. С этим странным выбором Гарри и Гермионе было трудно смириться, а Джинни, узнав об этом, неделю не разговаривала с братом. Но позже они смирились с присутствием Панси, которая оказалась не такой уж и ужасной злюкой и снобкой, какой они её считали.

Вдруг гриффиндорку нагнала запыхавшаяся Джинни.

— Гермиона, постой. Куда ты так летишь? — спросила она, задыхаясь от быстрого бега.

— Я лечу на урок к Снейпу. И тебе советую. Если мы опоздаем…

— Блин, как я могла забыть! А что Снейп с нами сделает, я примерно догадываюсь, — простонала Джинни.

— Вы с Гарри всё время заняты друг другом. Неудивительно, что обо всём забываешь, — Гермиона старалась, чтобы её голос звучал ровно и не завистливо.

— Завидуешь? — шутливо спросила Джинни, словно прочитав мысли подруги.

— Что? Нет, просто… Вы с Гарри как два голубка, Рон с Панси пропадают по пустым классам, а я чувствую себя какой-то… — Гермиона замолчала, подыскивая нужное слово. — …ущербной, — произнеся свои переживания вслух, она почувствовала себя намного лучше.

— Что за бред? Гермиона Грейнджер, выбрось это из головы! — гневно произнесла младшая Уизли и укоризненно посмотрела на Гермиону. — Отсутствие парня не делает никого ущербным! У тебя просто кризис.

— Ничего себе успокоила! Спасибо, Джинни! — Гермиона рассмеялась. Сейчас переживания из-за отсутствия парня казались смешными и нелепыми. — Пойдём, скорее. У нас уже запланировано свидание с профессором Снейпом и он очень расстроится, если мы на него опоздаем.

Джинни громко рассмеялась:

— Нет уж, спасибо! Я лучше с Пивзом схожу! Но ты права, опаздывать нельзя, а то Снейп очень расстроит нас.

Они поспешили в класс Зельеварения, посмеиваясь над кандидатурой Северуса Снейпа на роль парня вообще и Гермионы в частности. Гермиона попыталась сказать, что главное в человеке не внешность, а внутренне содержание, на что Джинни категорично ответила:

— Внутри он не лучше чем снаружи.

— Ты его совсем не знаешь. Как ты можешь судить об этом? Если узнать профессора получше…

— Вам это не светит, мисс Грейнджер. Минус десять очков с Гриффиндора за вашу наглость и самонадеянность, мисс Грейнджер, и плюс пять за правильность рассуждений. Рассуждений мисс Уизли, — за спинами девушек стоял Снейп и насмешливо на них смотрел. — А сейчас: марш в класс!

Профессор быстро прошел мимо застывших в изумлении гриффиндорок и только когда он скрылся за поворотом они обрели способность говорить.

— Что это было? — спросила Джинни слабо.

— Профессор Снейп снова показал себя, как последнюю сволочь, — прошипела рассерженная Гермиона.

На урок они прибежали за минуту до звонка. Джинни села к Гарри, который занял ей место на последней парте. Гермиона же подсела к Рону.

Прозвенел звонок и все разом замолкли. Снейп поднялся из-за стола.

— Сегодня мы будем изучать Зелье Будущего, — он начал ходить по классу. — Кто, кроме мисс Грейнджер, скажет мне, что это такое? — спросил Снейп, до того как девушка подняла руку. — Ну же, мисс Грейнджер, дерзайте. Других всезнаек в классе не нашлось.

Гермиона затряслась от возмущения, но всё же ответила:

— Зелье будущего — это зелье, которое даёт возможность человеку, который его сварил увидеть будущее, но я считаю, что это зелье не имеет таких свойств и это полная чушь, сэр-р-р— смело закончила она.

— Ваше мнение здесь никого не интересует, Грейнджер! Минус пять балов с Гриффиндора, — спокойно произнёс Снейп под дружный стон гриффиндорцев. Ученики Когтеврана, с которыми у гриффиндорцев было Зельеварение, сочувственно посмотрели на них. — Рецепт на доске, ингредиенты в шкафу. Приступайте!

Класс наполнился гомоном ребят, которым очень хотелось правильно приготовить зелье и узнать будущее.

Улучив момент, когда Снейп распекал когтевранца за неправильно установленный котёл, Рон подвинулся к Гермионе и тихо спросил:

— Чего это Снейп на тебя так взъелся? Всё время придирается. Что ты ему сделала? Спросила чем и как часто он моет голову?

— Ох, Рон! Что за шутки? Тебе показалось! Снейп такой же, как и всегда, — прошептала Гермиона, наклоняясь к уху Рона. Со стороны казалось, что она собирается его поцеловать.

— Грейнджер, Уизли! Что это такое?! Минус двадцать…нет, тридцать балов с Гриффиндора! За неподобающее поведение на уроке! И наказание сегодня вечером! — от возмущения профессор разучился говорить длинными фразами.

— Он такой же, как обычно. И его, как обычно, трясёт от злобы. Гермиона, что ты ему сделала?! — прошипел Рон, когда Снейп отошел от их парты.

— И ещё минус пять балов с Гриффиндора, — не оборачиваясь, сказал, а скорее, прошипел Снейп.

После этого все вернулись к своим зельям. По рецепту зелье должно было получиться молочно-белым, без запаха и вкуса. Из-за чрезвычайной сложности приготовления над зельем работали парами.

— Рон, давай договоримся, что в зелья я буду добавлять всё сама, а ты будешь помогать мне нарезать ингредиенты. Ты, конечно, не обижайся, но мы оба знаем насколько ты "хорош" в зельеварении, — попросила Гермиона, зная возможности своего друга.

Через один час, тридцати балов с Гриффиндора и пятнадцати балов с Когтеврана зелье было на половину готово. Оно приобрело сиреневый оттенок — идеальный для данной стадии. Под чутким руководством Гермионы Рон нарезал корень асфодея, когда к их парте подошел профессор.

— Прелестно. Мистер Уизли, я не знаю, как вы с мисс Грейнджер разделили обязанности, но мне кажется, что она сделала больше вас. Сейчас мы это исправим, — голос профессора был приторно-сладок, но даже смельчак испугался бы, обратись к нему кто-то таким голосом, а Рон большим смельчаком не был. От страха он забыл своё имя. А о рецепте зелья и говорить нечего. — Доваривать зелье будете вы, мистер Уизли. А я буду за этим наблюдать.

Рон заалел, как маков цвет и приступил к заданию. Трясущимися руками он высыпал корень асфодея в котёл, не представляя, что нужно делать дальше.

Поняв затруднения друга, Гермиона прошептала:

— Двадцать помешиваний серебряной ложкой по часовой стрелке.

— Минус двадцать балов с Гриффиндора за подсказки. Мисс Грейнджер, вы замолчите сами или мне наложить на вас "Силенцио"? — так же сладко поинтересовался Снейп.

— Заткните меня, если сможете, — прошипела Гермиона, с ненавистью глядя на Снейпа.

— Вы что-то сказали?

— Говорю: сама замолчу.

К сожалению, подсказки подруги Рон не услышал и по-прежнему стоял столбом.

— Ну же, — поторопил его Снейп.

Рон неуверенно потянулся к ложке. Снейп хмыкнул. Рон взял деревянную ложку и стал мешать зелье против часовой стрелки. Гермиона застонала, а Снейп пакостно ухмыльнулся. Через пятнадцать минут зелье было безнадежно испорчено. В воздухе витал запах прокисшего молока и тухлых яиц.

Котёл начал медленно плавится, и Снейп с превеликим удовольствием выгнал Рона из класса. Уизли понуро встал из-за парты. Уши его покраснели. Внезапно зелье издало булькающий звук, и котёл взорвался. Рон успел отскочить. Гермионе же повезло значительно меньше. Взрывной волной её отбросило назад. Приземлившись на что-то мягкое, она с облегчением вздохнула, но через секунду поняла, **ЧТО** послужило ей посадочной площадкой.

Внезапно сверху на Гермиону и профессора Снейпа (именно он стал гарантом мягкой посадки) вылилось всё тоже многострадальное зелье. Последним, что запомнила Гермиона, был ещё один взрыв. Потом девушка провалилась в темноту.


End file.
